The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Strobilanthes anisophyllus and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Lankveld13’. ‘Lankveld13’ is a new evergreen shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in June of 2008 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of an unnamed plant of Strobilanthes anisophyllus that was growing in a field row at his nursery in Elsendorp, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in August of 2008 in Elsendorp, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar has determined that the characteristics are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.